


New Experiences

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Canonical Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Zane asked, voice rough as he tried to shake off the last vestiges of sleep.</p><p>Ty hummed as he kissed bare skin. “You.”</p><p>Zane chuckled. “You got out of bed - the one with me in it - to come think about me up here.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Fingers ran through Ty’s hair as Zane laughed again. “Anything in particular about me?”</p><p>“Your ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I couldn't get it out of my head any other way. Then Vickie mentioned a dearth of rimming fics for these two, so really I had to...
> 
> Technically set anytime after _Stars & Stripes_ but my own thoughts are that it's more likely set sometime after _Touch & Geaux_. Doesn't talk about anything that happens in the books (aside from a brief mention of something in _Fish & Chips_), so technically spoiler free, but it's definitely a more advanced stage in their relationship.

It was nearing two in the morning when Zane shifted and reached out to find Ty’s side of the bed cool and empty. His heart jolted for a moment, hand grasping along the sheets and pillows, but he didn’t find anything. The scent of cigar smoke drifted through the cracked window in the bedroom, and he breathed a sigh of relief before rolling over and grabbing his sweatpants from the floor where they’d ended up after the shower he’d taken. He stretched and smiled at the memory of Ty, warm and willing and wanting beneath him, then made his way out of the bedroom and up to the balcony on the third floor.

Ty didn’t turn when Zane stepped close; he just held up a hand and wrapped his arm around Zane’s waist, turning his face to rub his nose along Zane’s belly.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Zane asked, voice rough as he tried to shake off the last vestiges of sleep.

Ty hummed as he kissed bare skin. “You.”

Zane chuckled. “You got out of bed - the one with me in it - to come think about me up here.”

“Yep.”

Fingers ran through Ty’s hair as Zane laughed again. “Anything in particular about me?”

“Your ass.”

Zane’s laughter bounced and echoed off the street below them.

“What?” Ty pulled back and frowned. “It’s a _really_ nice ass, Zane.”

“I’m glad you appreciate it,” Zane said, smirking as he shifted to grab the second seat they’d put up for moments like this. Ty’s cigar was stubbed out, sitting in the ashtray he kept out, but the scent of it lingered and mixed with the breeze and the scent of flowers on other balconies. They sat quietly for several moments, watching the night sky as clouds drifted in front of the moon.

“Hey.”

Zane turned to look at Ty, eyebrows raised. “Yeah?”

“I want to try something,” Ty said, lips curling into a smirk.

Wary of the look he was being given, Zane asked, “Like what?”

Ty’s smirk went feral, and Zane swallowed against the sudden tightening in his stomach. “You trust me, Garrett?”

With a nod, Zane said, “You know I do, Grady.”

“Then come here.”

Zane let out a breath and stood as Ty did, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that was completely at odds with the look Ty had given him seconds ago. “Let’s go back to bed.”

“No.” Ty pulled him closer and kissed him again. “Let’s stay right here.” He tugged Zane’s head down so that he could whisper in his ear. “I want to make you scream loud enough to wake the neighbours.”

Zane’s breath shook as Ty spun him around and pushed his shoulders until he was bent over, gripping the railing in front of him. All the windows in his field of vision were dark, and he couldn’t see the street from here, though he could still hear the occasional vehicle or pedestrian. His sweatpants were shoved down his hips, and he gasped.

“You exhibitionist,” Ty said, chuckling.

“I didn’t bring anything with me,” he replied, ignoring the dig at his kinkier side. Ty brought it out in him, after all; there wasn’t a whole lot he wouldn’t go along with, if it got Ty going.

“Don’t worry about that,” Ty said, dragging fingernails over Zane’s skin. Zane shivered and arched his back; bit his lip and moaned when Ty’s hands settled on his ass and groped. Ty placed a kiss on the small of Zane’s back, bringing back memories of a cruise ship and a Henna tattoo.

“Baby,” he breathed, licking his lips.

Ty’s fingers trailed down to his thighs, pushing the elastic band of his sweats to his knees. Lips met the crease at the top of his thigh, kissing their way along before switching to the other leg and repeating the action. Zane’s legs trembled as Ty’s kisses became more and more demanding and far less chaste. By the time Ty’s mouth pulled away from his legs and ass, Zane’s arms were trembling with the effort to hold him in place and upright.

“Jesus.”

“Just Ty will do,” Ty said, palms smoothing over where his lips had been. His breath on Zane’s skin was warm and heavy and contrasted sharply with the cool breeze that picked up every so often. “I could spend days kissing every inch of you and not ever get bored,” he said, just quiet enough that Zane was straining to hear him.

Zane opened his mouth to respond when he felt Ty’s hands urging his legs further apart. He grunted as he moved, shifting his weight from side to side until he was comfortable, thighs spread as far apart as the sweats would let them go. Licking his lips, he asked. “So what do you wanna do?” His voice was low and strained.

Ty took a deep breath, let it out again, and said, “Just try not to get us a domestic disturbance call, yeah?”

“Wha-AAAAAAH!” Zane gritted his teeth and cut off the shout as he hung his head, pushing back with his hips when he felt Ty’s tongue slide between his cheeks and press against the ring of muscle there. “Fuck,” he said, jaw clenched.

“Maybe later,” Ty said, then pushed his tongue against Zane again and wiggled it.

Zane whimpered and whined and turned his head into his shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds he couldn’t control as Ty’s tongue laved and pushed at him, trying to open him up. “Ty… Baby…”

“Love it when you can’t even form sentences,” Ty said, kissing and licking at him with more determination. “Come on Zane, come on baby, let go for me.”

Muttered curses and quickening breaths were all Zane could do to reply, his body straining as he fought to stay on his feet. Ty kept going, offering soft encouragements here and there, until Zane thought he might just burst from the feeling.

Then Ty brought a hand up and rubbed at Zane with one finger, sliding it into him with little resistance. Zane keened, and from the street they could hear someone wolf-whistle.

“Think they heard you, baby,” Ty said, the smile evident in his tone.

“Ty…” Ty’s finger pulled back, then slid into him again, followed by Ty’s tongue pushing alongside it. Zane couldn’t hold back the cry that escaped him that time, and someone whooped below them.

“Exhibitionist,” Ty said again, the smirk evident in his tone. A second finger pushed in, giving Ty just enough room for his tongue to breach as well before he pulled back, working Zane open carefully with just spit-slicked fingers. Zane was trying to catch his breath, the momentary reprieve almost as shocking as the first touch.

When Ty’s mouth rejoined his fingers, Zane began babbling. A sting of expletives and pleas interspersed with his name fell from Zane’s lips as his hips bucked back, trying to find more and more. Ty’s other hand came up between Zane’s legs to grip his cock and stroke it in time with the movements of his tongue. It was just shy of enough to tip Zane over the edge and into orgasm, holding his release at bay until Ty decided he could have it. Zane begged, but Ty was focused on whatever goal he had in mind. And that didn’t seem to include Zane coming anytime soon.

Ty was just beginning to slow down when Zane heard it - a group of people laughing and talking loudly as they walked home, probably from one of the bars on the neighbouring blocks. His eyes went wide. “Ty…”

“Tell me to stop.”

The words echoed in Zane’s head, and he closed his mouth.

“Didn’t think so.” Ty’s fingers twisted in him, scissoring enough to let his tongue flick between them and into Zane.

Zane cried out, hand coming to his mouth. He bit down on his wrist to try and keep quiet.

“Let ‘em hear you,” Ty said. “Let ‘em know you want me to fuck you.”

“Please, Ty,” Zane said, quiet and desperate. “Baby, please, please.”

“What?” Ty’s voice carried out over the railing. “What was that?”

“Please,” Zane said again, voice low.

“Can’t hear you,” Ty said, louder still. His fingers pulled out of Zane and his other hand let go of Zane’s cock as he used them both to spread Zane open and fuck into him with just his tongue.

The group below them was coming closer; Zane could just make out four different voices, laughing and talking and slurring as feet scuffled along the pavement. Yep, definitely a group walking home after hitting the bars.

“Ty!” Zane called out, louder now. “Please!”

Ty’s tongue pushed deeper, fingers tight on the backs of Zane’s thighs, and he hummed.

“Please, _Baby_ , please!”

Below them, the talking had stopped. Zane heard one of them - a man - bark out a laugh, then call up, “Yeah, _Baby_!”

Zane gritted his teeth, then let out a long, loud moan. Ty responded with one of his own, and though it was muffled, Zane was certain their audience had heard just enough of it. His suspicion was confirmed a second later when a woman said, “Damn, wish I had someone at home to make _me_ sound like that.”

“You can do better than that,” Ty said just to him, pulling away and groaning. “God, I just wanna _fuck_ you,” he said, making his voice carry.

“Holy shit.” Their audience was snickering now. “It’s two dudes!” one of the others - another woman - said.

“That’s hot,” the first woman said.

Zane felt the tension in his gut and groin coiling tighter as Ty began slowing a bit, giving himself over to the performance without losing any of his focus on Zane. It was almost disconcerting, how natural Ty seemed to make this feel.

“So fuck me,” Zane said, letting his head tip back. “Please, baby, I want it, I want you.”

Ty groaned again as their audience tittered and murmured. “Not yet.”

“ _Please_ ,” Zane said, drawing it out. “Please, please, fuck me already.”

He could practically feel Ty’s smile. “You beg so nicely.”

The sound of the lube cap popping open was like thunder in Zane’s ears, and as soon as he felt Ty stand up, he shoved his hips back against Ty’s, grinding back against Ty’s cock and letting out a wanton sound. “Only for you,” he said, smiling. Behind him he could hear Ty slicking himself up, the sound of it making him quiver as he waited. A second later the blunt head of Ty’s cock was pressing against him, and he gave what he hoped was a sinful sounding moan. “Baby, please.”

Ty groaned and pushed his hips forward, shoving into Zane in one smooth motion. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he said, bottoming out and grabbing onto Zane’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Move, dammit, _move_.”

Ty did, setting a quick but thorough pace that had Zane jerking at the railing with every thrust. “Come on,” Ty murmured. “Come on Baby, come for me, let them know how good you have it.” He slammed into Zane, skin slapping against skin, and Zane cried out as he dug in his heels and pushed back to meet Ty’s thrusts. “Let ‘em fucking _hear it_ , Zane!”

“Oh _God_ , Ty, harder, harder, _faster_ , fuck me goddammit, _harder Ty_!” Zane gasped and moaned as Ty moved, hips smacking against him harder and faster.

“Zane…”

Ty’s voice was quiet, and Zane nodded. “Come on. Come, Ty, come for me baby.”

With a few final erratic thrusts, Ty’s fingertips dug into Zane’s hips as he slammed home one more time, body jerking as he came. Zane closed his eyes and felt Ty’s hand curl around his cock to pump once, twice, and then he was coming too. He clenched his jaw and groaned out around his teeth, panting once the feeling began to subside.

“Damn,” Ty said, letting out a shaky laugh as he kissed Zane’s back. “That…” He patted Zane’s hip, pulling out carefully and stumbling to the side to slump against the chair back as he pulled up his sweats. Zane reached with one hand to grab the waistband of his own pants, pulling them up and carefully edging closer to the rail so that he could peer over it.

There was no one down there. He frowned, looking up and down the street.

“They left while I was opening the lube.”

Zane turned to look at Ty. “What?”

Ty smiled. “Our… admirers.” He winked. “They started moving off just as you started begging.” Ty licked his lips. “I heard one of them stumble a bit on the crack in the sidewalk four doors down.”

Zane blinked, then looked back down at the street. He hadn’t noticed at all, being too caught up in Ty and just the idea of someone listening to them the whole way through. “Oh,” he said. “Then why’d you let me keep getting loud?” he asked,shaking his head.

Wide eyes stared at him. “Because it was _hot_.”

Zane shoved at Ty’s shoulder, but Ty rolled with the movement and came up right next to him instead of several feet away, and tugged him in for a brief kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Zane said as they broke apart, “but uh… that…” He blushed.

“Something I saw in a porn, thought it might be interesting.” Ty shrugged. “We don’t have to do it again, if you don’t want to.”

Zane nodded. “I know.”

“But I will say, you _did_ seem to enjoy it.”

Zane nodded again. “I did.”

Ty hummed as they made their way back downstairs. “So you um, you’d… like to do that again?”

“Yeah. “Zane reached out and caught Ty around the waist, pulling Ty back against his body. “I would. Wouldn’t mind-”

“You don’t have to reciprocate, you know,” Ty said, and Zane chuckled.

“You say that about everything, and I have yet to find something you’ve done that I didn’t enjoy too. Besides, new experiences are good for both of us.” They stumbled back into the bedroom, shedding their sweatpants again and collapsing into the bed. Ty reached for him, and he moved closer automatically, curling himself around and against Ty’s body like it was a pillow.

It was quiet for several moments, and their breathing began to even out when Zane’s brain caught up to something. “Wait a minute.” He shoved at Ty’s shoulder. “You son of a bitch.”

“My mother would take great exception to that,” Ty muttered, frowning. “Why are you calling me names? This is afterglow period, man. You’re supposed to be warm and adoring and sleepy right now.”

“You had the lube,” Zane replied.

“Yep.”

“You _planned_ that. You expected it!”

“Yep.”

“Bastard.”

“If you’re going to continue to insult my parents, I’m going to push you out of this bed.”

Zane sighed and flopped onto his back. “I can’t believe I let you do that.”

Beside him, Ty chuckled.

“Shut. Up.”

Ty laughed louder.

“I swear to _God_ , Beaum-”

“Hey! Watch it, you could put someone’s eye out with that thing.”

Zane snorted. “It is a bit of a mouthful.”

With a groan, Ty rolled over to face him. “Remember the afterglow? Remember how nice it is to lay here, tired and worn the fuck out? I do. I wanna get back to it.” He grabbed Zane’s shoulder and yanked him over his own body like a blanket, shifting around until he was comfortable. “Shut up and go to sleep, Zane.”

Zane huffed, but snuggled closer, pulling the blanket up over them with his foot. “Good night, Ty.”

Lips touched the hair at his temple. “Love you,” Ty whispered as his breaths deepened and lengthened. His body went pliant and relaxed, and Zane smiled as he draped his arm over the other side of Ty’s chest.

“I love you too.”


End file.
